


Celestial Bodies

by Jackvbriefs



Series: JVB YGO Drabbles [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Late at Night, M/M, Pining, Puzzleshipping, puzzleship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackvbriefs/pseuds/Jackvbriefs
Summary: Yugi’s teacher once said that stars were like everything: they are born, they mature, and they die. Yami stretches his hand out in front of him. Through it he can see the same ceiling. The same sky. He is not like the stars.
Relationships: Atem & Mutou Yuugi, Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi & Yami Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: JVB YGO Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908781
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Celestial Bodies

Some nights, after Yugi’s gone to sleep, Yami projects himself outside of the puzzle. He sits at the desk more often than not, but once in a while he settles back on the middle of the floor and counts the stars through the sky light. 

Yugi’s teacher once said that stars were like everything: they are born, they mature, and they die. Yami stretches his hand out in front of him. Through it he can see the same ceiling. The same sky. He is not like the stars. 

So he counts them. Each night they represent something new: the number of times Yugi laughed, the number of times they’d been in danger, the number of cards he could name. Tonight, they are lifetimes. 

An average life spans 83 years in Japan. It only takes sixty stars for him to reach 5,000 years: barely an hour passes. _Sixty lifetimes_ , he thinks. He looks over at the outline of Yugi sleeping on the bed. _Sixty lifetimes until you. Before you._ Only now does it feel like living.

He turns back to the stars and starts again, this time with years. He finishes by morning.

**Author's Note:**

> A further exploration of how Yami passes the time while Yugi sleeps. This drabble and other bits of fandom are up on my tumblr (@jackvbriefs). Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
